


Mango Cake

by 99pinksausages



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, M/M, happy birthday woojin, happy chamsae day, happy woojin day, winkcham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99pinksausages/pseuds/99pinksausages
Summary: It is Woojin's birthday and I asked for Daniel-hyung to help me buy a cake with Daehwi.





	Mango Cake

It is a sunny morning and it is our rest day. I’m so happy because this means more time spending with my boyfriend, Park Woojin. I slept in Woojin’s bed last night and waking up to this view is something that I should be thankful for. How can someone be this beautiful? I mean his forehead looks so cute then his nose I want to pinch this ugh but he’ll wake up and his lips. These cute pair of lips I wonder how it tastes like. Will this take like the orange lipbalm? Why are you thinking of how his lips taste like Park Jihoon get yourself together! 

Woojin suddenly wakes up uh oh! “Wow for our first day of being together, you are very thirsty for my lips Park Jihoon.” Jihoon don’t blush, don’t blush! “Yah! I’m just admiring my boyfriend’s beautiful sleeping face.” Well yeah and thinking how your lips would taste like. “You are more beautiful my dear boyfriend.” Woojin planted a kiss on my forehead. My heart is racing I hate you Park Woojin! I buried my face on his chest. His smell, I love his natural body fragrance he smells like fresh laundry.  
“Kids! Get up! Jisung-hyung made breakfast for everyone!” Minhyun-hyung shouted. Woojin hugged me back and whispered, “Jihoonie let’s eat breakfast. Jisung-hyung would be mad if we don’t get up already.” I’m busy smelling you Park Chamsae “five more minutes please” Woojin tightens his hug giving in to my five more minute plead.

 

We finished eating breakfast and it’s my turn to wash the dishes. The others are in the living room while Daniel hyung is helping me with cleaning. “Niel-hyung! Can you help me with buying a cake for Woojin later? It’s his birthday tomorrow.” Hyung stopped with what he’s doing. “Yeah sure! Actually we are planning on doing something for him later! I’ll tell the others to buy ice cream, chicken and drinks.” I’m really happy having them as family. “Thank you Niel-hyung! You are the best!” I told him and I gave him a hug. “It’s nothing you guys are my family.”

“Jihoonie! Faster! I’m about to watch the next episode of Reply 1988!” Everyone’s at the living room. Woojin’s with his tablet, watching his dramas. “Wait for me!” This is Woojin’s 3rd time to watch this drama. He loves this one so much. I sat beside him and he gave me the other earbud and enveloped me in his arms. I love moments like this I wish these moments are forever.

 

We had dinner and Daniel Hyung already told the others about the plan. It was Woojin’s turn to wash the dishes. I am here in the living room with the others. “Hyung! What time are you and Daniel hyung planning to buy the cake? Can I come with you? I want to do this for Woojinie hyung.” Daehwi told me while pouting. Who would resist this cutie? NO ONE! “Sure! You can help me with the flavour! Thank you Daehwi-ya!” he smiled.

After talking to Daehwi, I went to the bathroom to wash up. I went outside and looked for Woojin but he is nowhere to be found in the living room. “Jinyoung-ah Where’s Woojin?” they’re all watching a show and my boyfriend is nowhere to be found. “He’s inside the room watching his dramas.” I thanked Jinyoung and went inside the room. “Chaaaamsaaaee~ what are you watching?” Woojin did not respond. Wow his dramas are more important than me I can’t believe this. I went to his bed and pushed him to the corner until there is enough space for me. “Jihoonie I like you but please do not disturb me. You can lay beside me here c’mon.” I rolled my eyes and pouted but I still went beside him under the comforts of his blanket.

After 2 episodes, Woojin’s already sleeping. How cute! I turned off his tablet and carefully went outside. “Niel-Hyung! Daehwi-ya! C’mon let’s buy some cake!” I shouted. “Jihoonie! Woojin might hear you!” OMG! “Jaehwan and I will buy the other foods. Sungwoon-hyung take care of your children while we are out!” Minhyun-hyung said.

 

“Jihoonie-hyung I’m really thankful that you did not reject Woojinie-hyung’s confession last night. He likes you so much. When you first approached him because you found out that you guys are born in the same year, he liked you since then. He never smiled at us like that you know. The way he looks at you shows how happy he is. So I really thank you.” Daehwi said and I felt a lump of shit went up to my throat. “Yeah this is the happiest Woojin I’ve ever seen. He looked happier when you said yes to him last night than when he was called for his place.” Niel-hyung said. I only scratched my head and looked down. “Woojin, uhm he really makes me happy and I’m glad I am doing the same to him.”

 

We reached the nearest café and they are out of chocolate cakes. ”Daehwi-ya! How about this mango cake? Will he like this one?” I asked Daehwi because out of all the cakes this café have, this one looks the tastiest. “Yeah he’ll love that! Hyung likes mangoes.” Daehwi said in the most cheerful voice ever. “Okay Okay! Miss we’ll get that mango cake! Please prepare it nicely! Thank you!” Niel-hyung said.

 

“Okay! Everything is set! Jihoonie go wake up Woojin! It’s only 10 minutes before his birthday!” I nodded and went inside the room. “My Woojinie! Wake up! We have a schedule! It is already 6am we need to be there in 2 hours!” I whispered in his ears. “Ugh Five more minutes Jihoonie!” I kept on calling his name and pulling his arm for him to get up. He finally got up but he still has his eyes closed. I am practically dragging my boyfriend outside the room.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY WOOJINIE!” everyone shouted with those party poppers. They even put a party hat on Woojin’s head. “Hahaha! Thank you guys so much!” Woojin’s fully awake by now. He’s smiling and he’s looking at the food infront of him. “Make a wish!” Ong-hyung told Woojin while he handed me the cake. “C’mon my Woojinie make a wish!” he closed his eyes and made a wish and he blew the candle afterwards.

“I’m really thankful for you guys! You guys are my family, I wish we could stay forever as Wanna One but we can’t so I just wished that these memories would be forever and our relationship would never fade. I wished that even after our promotions, we could still hang out and get together often. I love you all thank you so much!” everyone’s a little teary-eyed with what he said. “Woojinie! We’ll make sure to make your wish come true!” Jisung-hyung said while hugging Woojin. Then it turned into a group hug.

“Let’s eat again guys c’mon dig in!” Everyone’s eating the chicken and the cake. I went to Woojin. “Happy Birthday Boyfriend!” and I hugged him. “Thank you Jihoonie!” he said while smiling ugh his snaggletooth is really cute. “I don’t have a gift for you sorry! Instead we bought food everyone.” I said while pouting I did not manage to get something for Woojin because we were so busy these past few days. “This is more than enough! Thank you so much!” I hugged him and kissed him on the cheeks. “My boyfriend kissed me oh my gosh!” 

 

I am here on Woojin’s bed again. “Happy birthday again Park Woojin! Thank you for making me happy and I hope I made you happy on your special day. I love you.” I buried my face on his chest so he wouldn’t see how red my face is. He lifted my chin and I felt his soft lips against mine. It was our first kiss. It was soft and sweet, full of happiness and love. I reached for his cheeks to deepen the kiss. I’m so happy to be with this guy. He broke the kiss and said, “I love you Jihoonie” he cupped my cheeks and kissed me again. Thank you for existing, for being born and for loving me, Park Woojin.

 

And oh, his lips tasted like heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> #HAPPY_WOOJINDAY Happiest birthday Park Chamsae! I thank God for u, for existing and giving me happiness. thank u for not giving up! I Love You so much!  
> and im back after 2 months?????
> 
> talk to me @99pinksausages on twt


End file.
